Titanic Life Begins for Rose and Jack free from Cal
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of Rose and Jack and their move from the island of Nantucket to the hills of Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

The year 1912 had come and gone finally. It had been an unbelievable year and Rose Dawson was glad to see it go. As the party favors were thrown and the people of Nantucket celebrated the beginning of the New Year she thought of how different her life was now.

In the beginning of 1912 she had been a school girl in a prestigious private school. She had been a happy spoiled rich girl who could have whatever she wanted. Then her mother had decided that she was going to marry Cal. Being in school Rose had been shielded from what was happening at home and had no idea how bad things were until her mother pulled her from the school.

It was valentine's day and Cal had asked her to marry him. Cal could be charming, but he could also be very evil and she had not thought that he was quite what she had wanted. But, he was a man of means and he was an American. Marrying Cal would mean wealth and the freedom to do whatever she wanted with her life. At least that is what she had thought at first.

But her mother had been too pushy and as Rose had gotten to know Cal better, she had no desire to marry him anymore. By the time she had boarded the Titanic, she had serious doubts about their oncoming marriage. But, because she and her mother were now poor, Rose had felt forced into the marriage.

Then that fateful night she had met Jack. He was everything that her mother had not wanted in a man. He was a spirited man who had no demands on life. He lived for the moment and that was all. She had left the Carpathia that day with him.

Cal had tried to kidnap her and force her to stay with him, but things had gone wrong and he had been murdered. She was now a truly free woman once again. She had inherited all of his money when he had died and Jack and her were set for life.

She was now living with her husband on the small island of Nantucket Massachusetts with her husband Jack and a whole group of servants. Life was good and she hoped that Jack was happy. Jack spent many hours everyday doing his drawings. They were good very good and the scenery that he had drawn were selling well.

Jack looked at his wife Rose and smiled. She was so pretty and quite the hostess. All those years in finishing school had taught her how to be a hostess. She was made for this type of life. But, he had been there in one spot for long enough. Once spring came he wanted to go someplace, explore the world.

The winter was long and hard on the island. The electricity was not dependable and many times the ships that came from the mainland would not make the trip. Supplies became low and Rose did not like living like this. The home on Nantucket was a wonderful home in the summer, but not the winter.

It was one year exactly from the day the Titanic sank when Rose came into the living room to find Jack standing at the fireplace with his back to her. The scene reminded her of the time that they had met at the clock. Jack seemed to be deep in thought, perhaps remembering the horrors of that day.

Rose walked in and he turned and smiled. He came over and gently kissed her on the cheek. He took her over to the divan and asked her to take a seat. Rose knew that he had something serious to talk about so she took a seat and looked him directly in the eye.

Jack took her hands and told her "I am getting bored at this home. It is nice, but it is time for me to go out and see the world. We had talked about it many times and I want you to come with me to California. Fabrizio has been out there for the past four months and he loves it. They are making films out there now all of the time and we can get a place by the ocean." he told her softly.

Rose smiled and told him "I was wondering when we were going to start our new adventure. California sounds great to me. We can take the train out and see some of the sights that this great country has to offer. After all I have only seen the east coast. There is the Midwest and the west and I would like to see **Chippewa Falls** in **Wisconsin the place where you once lived." Rose told him with a smile.**

 **Rose and Jack would have liked to have left that minute, but there were things that had to be done first. The house had to be set up for them to be gone for a long time. Mathew the man who had cared for the home when Cal was there had now moved on. They would ask George to take over that job. George was a capable man, a man that they trusted.**

 **Rose wanted to bring her personal maid Jenny with her. They had become friends over the past few months and she would need help with things on the long journey across the country.**

 **As far as luggage, they would bring some clothes with them on the long ride, but many of their items would arrive ahead of them. This way they could enjoy the ride and not have to worry about all of their things. There would be many train changes along the way. But that was the only way Jack wanted to go.**

 **They had thought about driving across country, but that was not really an option. The car that they had was always breaking down and the ride was too long and dangerous. They would take the boat to the mainland and then drive to Boston where they would catch the first of many trains.**

 **As the three young people headed to Boston they were all smiling. They were on to a new adventure. Perhaps one of them would make it big in pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2

The family was now a family with money, and they could afford to ride in luxury. As the three of them got onto the train they were treated well by all the workers . They would ride in one of the best cars that the train offered.

Jack took out his book that he would do his drawings on. There was nothing more relaxing than sitting in a chair and drawing the people around you. He found a lovely woman sitting there watching the scenery and began to draw her. She would be the first of many things that he would see on the long trip across the United States.

The nice thing about riding a train is that it makes frequent stops. Many times Jack and Rose would have the opportunity to stop and spend the night at a small town. They had been on the train for just one day when Jack saw a brochure about Niagara Falls.

Jack had always wanted to see the falls in person. He had seen photos of them, but he thought that he could bring the life of them onto his paper. The soul of the falls had never been caught. on canvas and he wanted to try.

As Jack and Rose disembarked the train they were taken to a local inn. The inn had all of the modern conveniences and the two of them were shown the best room that the inn had to offer. The falls were within view of their room and Jack sat outside doing some more of his drawings.

But Rose was surprised to find an article of a woman who just a little over ten years ago had gone over the falls and survived. Not only did she survive, but she could meet her. She was in town now. Annie Taylor was someone that Jack wanted to draw also.

As they approached a large crowd of people, they found that Annie was there signing copies of her picture. She did not appear to be anyone that would draw their attention. She was much older than they thought she would be also.

As Jack went to her and approached her on the subject of him doing a drawing of her, she thought for a moment. But he showed her some of his other work and she was impressed. The drawings that she saw that had been done by Jack were good, very good, and she needed the money. She agreed to allow him to do her picture. For the first time Jack paid for the right to draw a person. He gave the lady twenty dollars for the picture. One he would keep for himself, but agreed not to sell and one for her.

But the falls were absolutely beautiful and they were on both sides Canada and the United States. Jack and Rose went to the Canadian side the next day. The falls were even more amazing on the other side of the border. They each watched the mist and enjoyed the time. They even dared to take a ride on the boat that took them very close to the falls themselves. Ever since the Titanic Rose and Jack had been leery about riding on anything in the water, but they managed to enjoy the ride along with Rose's personal maid and friend Jenny.

As the three of them looked up at the sheer height of the falls and the speed with which the water came down they wondered how a person, especially a woman could have survived such a fall. And she did it intentionally, Jack shook his head in disbelief. He had learned that Annie had been sixty-two years old when she had gone over the falls on that day.

As Jack and Rose enjoyed the time together they each spent time relaxing. This was not a trip that had to be done in a certain amount of time. They had the money and their belongings would be waiting for them when they arrived in California. Fabrizio knew that they were on their way. They sent him a postcard to let them know where they were on their trip.

But they had been at Niagara Falls for the past three days and it was time for them to move on. The desk clerk found that the best train for them to be taking would be leaving at ten the following morning. They agreed to be on that train and the manager of the inn made arrangements for their belongings to be put on the train.

For the last night there, Rose and Jack went back to the falls. She now carried a camera with her wherever she could. She thought that Jack could do the drawings while she could take the less personal thing of the quick photo. They were glad to have the camera with them, because on that night something special did happen.

It was just past four in the afternoon, when a call came out from one of the crowd. There was someone else trying to go over the falls in a barrel. Rose and Jack squinted to see if they could spot the barrel. Neither one of them saw much until they heard a scream. Rose snapped the photo with her brownie camera and then watched as people started to run toward the barrel that was now against the rocks. She snapped another photo as she watched the police open the barrel and an ambulance come with two men and a stretcher. She took a photo as the man was pulled from the barrel and watched as he was taken to the hospital.

Jack and Rose shook their heads and thought how stupid that young man had been. He was alive, but looked as though he had been badly injured.

The next morning as they ate their breakfast Jack and Rose were told the sad news that the man had not survived the fall. There was talk about a fence being placed where the people were getting into the water, but that was all. It was just talk.

Rose thought of the photos that she had on her film. The film would have to be developed, she had a couple of rare photos. They would have the photos developed at the next train stop. As they embarked on their next part of the journey the three of them sat back and relaxed.


End file.
